


Dance With Me?

by honeybylers



Series: The 6 Times Jonah Almost Kissed Walker, and the 1 Time He Did [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	Dance With Me?

Jonah walked into the gym, frowning when his friends all immediately went off with their dates. Cyrus and Tj went to the food table, Buffy and Marty go to the dance floor, and Andi and Amber go to talk to some of Amber’s friends. 

 

Jonah looks to his right to see Walker standing against the wall. He mustered his courage and walked over to him.

 

“Hey Walker,” Jonah said, tapping his shoulder.

“Jonah! Hi!” Walker responded, smiling wide.

 

“Did you get a date?” Jonah said without thinking.

 

Walker seems a bit taken aback by the question, but answered quickly, “No, did you?”

 

“Nah. But I’m just fine watching my friends have fun.”

 

“Liar. You wish you could be dancing out there,” Walker said jokingly.

 

“If I’m being honest, I do.”

 

“Then may I have this dance?” Walker said flirtatiously, sticking out his hand for Jonah to grab. Jonah takes his offer, and they move out to the dance floor. 

 

The second they hit the floor, however, the music changes to a slow, instrumental song. 

Walker quickly changes his stance with the music, putting his hands around Jonah’s waist. Jonah giggles slightly, moving to wrap his arms around Walker’s neck. They stared into each other’s eyes, smiling awkwardly. 

 

“I bet they’re gonna kiss,” Buffy says to Marty, looking at the pair dancing. 

 

“Ah you’re on Driscoll!” Marty responds, shaking her hand.

 

Jonah pulled Walker closer, still smiling at him while they swayed to the music. 

 

‘Why do I want to kiss you?’ Jonah thought, or at least that’s what he attempted to think. 

 

“Why do I want to kiss you?” Jonah said accidentally. 

 

Walker was slightly taken aback, but took the question in stride, answering with a question of his own, “Why do I want you to?”

 

Jonah looked into Walker’s eyes, silently asking for permission. 

 

Walker nodded, leaning forward. Jonah leaned in too, connecting their lips gently. Jonah swore in that moment, he felt time stop. 

 

They pulled away after a few moments, Jonah smiling like a dork. 

 

“Hey cutie,” Walker started, smiling when Jonah blushed at the nickname, “I was wondering if you might want to be my boyfriend?” 

 

Jonah leaned in, kissing Walker again. 

 

When they pulled apart, Walker said, “So is that a yes...?”

 

“Of course it’s a yes! I would love to be your boyfriend!”

 

“Haha! Pay up, Mr. The Party,” Buffy said to Marty, pointing at the kissing couple. 

 

“Aw come on!” Marty groans, handing Buffy a ten-dollar bill. 

 

“Anyway, lover boy, let’s go dance!” Buffy said as the song changed to an upbeat pop song. 

 

As the song went on, Andi, Amber, Tj, Cyrus, Buffy, and Marty all joined the new couple on the dance floor. They all danced in a giant group right through the song, continuing into the next one. 

 

Jonah danced right next to Walker, smiling to the high heavens that he managed to get him as a boyfriend.


End file.
